


C#m s!ut

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Brothers, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Top!Luhan, bottom!sluttysehun, sexual incest
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Luhan ve Sehun üvey kardeşlerdi.Bir bakıma ayrıcalıklıydılar yani zengin çocuklarıydılar; aileleri her zaman giderek onları kocaman evde pek çok parayla tek başlarına bırakıyorlardı. Açıkça söylemek gerekirse, ‘istedikleri her şeyi’ yapabiliyorlardı.Luhan şu anda üniversite öğrencisiydi ve derslerinden dolayı eve nadiren geliyordu.Sehun ise hala lisedeydi.Luhan fark edemeden, Sehun ondan uzaktayken çok, çok ‘yaramaz’ bir şekilde büyüyordu. Genç olanın sağlıklı bir cinsel açlığı vardı ama çeşitli adamlarla olmasına rağmen ihtiyaçlarını memnun edemiyordu. Çünkü onun fantezilerini süsleyen adamı ne lisede ne de tüm şehirde bulabilmişti.Abisini ‘istiyordu.’Ve Luhan kısa bir tatil için üniversiteden eve geri dönüyordu, Sehun’un elinde ise boş bir ev ve Luhan’ı onun yapacak bir haftası vardı.“Eve hoş geldin hyung.”





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [C#m S!ut](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/413577) by chenxingmachines. 



 

 

“Oh, Luhan,” dili dudaklarımdan doğal bir şekilde akıyordu, midem heyecanla kasılırken zevki inşa etmeye odaklanmıştı. Pembe çıkıntıyı parmaklarımın arasında çevirirken gözlerim şöminenin üzerindeki saate takıldı, saat 11.58 a.m olmuştu. Dudaklarım kıvrılmıştı ama sonra elim üyemdeki hızını artırırken ağzım ‘O’ şeklini aldı.

Boş elim az önceki seyahatine devam ederken, parmak uçlarımı köprücük kemiklerime sürttüm sonra yanaklarımın sıcaklığına bastırarak dudaklarımın etrafında bir daire çizdim. Penisimi daha hızlı pompalarken dudaklarım sessiz bir çığlıkla açıldı ve parmaklarımı dudaklarımın arasına soktum. İnlemelerimi bastırarak hizmetçilerin beni duymadığından emin oluyordum. Gözlerimi kapatarak yavaşça üç parmağımı nemli mağarama soktum ve Luhan’ın sert, titreyen üyesi olarak hayal ederek emmeye başladım. Hızla emiyordum, ona yapmak istediğim şeyin bir provasıydı sadece. Onun üyesi olarak hayal ettiğim parmaklarımın işlemine devam ederken boğazımı işgal ediyordum ve diğer penisimdeki elimi de onun eli olarak düşünüyordum. Karnımın kasıldığını hissettim ve kalçalarımı daha hızlı kaldırmaya başladım.

Kilidin klik sesini duyamayacak kadar şehvet denizinde kaybolmuştum. Kapının gıcırdayarak açılmasını bile duymadım. Sonunda izlendiğimi fark ettiğimde artık çok geçti, yüksek sesle içe çekilen nefes beni fantezilerimden ayırmıştı. Gözlerimi hızla açtığımda tüm hareketlerim durdu, elim yavaşlayarak durmaya zorlandı ve parmaklarımı ağzımdan çekerken salyalarım çeneme doğru akmaya başladı. Hızla oturarak kırmızı yanaklarımla utanmazca gülümsedim.

“Sehun-ah?”

Kulaklarıma yayınlan kızıllığın utancımdan dolayı oluştuğunu düşünüyordu muhtemelen.

“Hyung,” bilerek gözlerine bakmayarak yavaşça söyledim.

Ancak ben utanmanın tamamen zıttı hissediyordum.

“S-Sehun… ben…uhm…şey…” Gözleri, yüzüm, duvarlar ve bacaklarımın arasındaki kaygan penisim arasında mekik dokuyordu. “Benim valizimi boşaltmam lazım evet.” Boğazını temizlediğinde sırıtmamaya çalışarak dudaklarımı ısırdım. “Bunu yapacağım….”

Planlarınız sonunda başarıya ulaşma yoluna girdiğinde küçük düşmüş hissetmezdiniz.

“Biraz sonra görüşürüz hyung?” dudaklarımı zorla büzüştürdüğümde gözleri kocaman olarak bakışlarını titreyen ayaklarına indirdi.

“T-Tabi,” güvenle çıkışı olan kapıya bakıyordu. “Bitirmene izin vereceğim.”

Başka kelime etmeden odadan kaçtı. O gidene kadar gözlerimi kaybolan bedeninden hiç ayırmadım. Kapıları şaşırdığında tüm kasları gerilmişti ve kendi kendine söyleniyordu. Kapıların arkasında tamamen kaybolduğunda, sırtımın üzerine yeniden uzanarak bacaklarımı ayırdım ve parmaklarımı ağzıma yeniden soktum. Parmaklarımı emerken beynimde biraz önceki olayların tekrarı yaşanıyordu

Tanrım. Daha yakışıklı olmuştu, yoksa bana mı öyle geliyordu? Saçları yeniden koyu rengine dönmüştü, parmaklarımı arasında dolaştırmak istediğim renge. Dışarıda çok olduğunun ve futbol oynadığının göstergesi olan birazcık esmerleşmesinden bahsetmeye bile gerek yoktu. O karnı geliştiriyordu. Yeni bir şehvet dalgası bedenimi yalayarak geçti ve parmaklarımı çıkararak kendimi serbest bıraktım tamamen.


	2. 1.Bölüm

“Oh, Luhan,” dili dudaklarımdan doğal bir şekilde akıyordu, midem heyecanla kasılırken zevki inşa etmeye odaklanmıştı. Pembe çıkıntıyı parmaklarımın arasında çevirirken gözlerim şöminenin üzerindeki saate takıldı, saat 11.58 a.m olmuştu. Dudaklarım kıvrılmıştı ama sonra elim üyemdeki hızını artırırken ağzım ‘O’ şeklini aldı.

 

Boş elim az önceki seyahatine devam ederken, parmak uçlarımı köprücük kemiklerime sürttüm sonra yanaklarımın sıcaklığına bastırarak dudaklarımın etrafında bir daire çizdim. Penisimi daha hızlı pompalarken dudaklarım sessiz bir çığlıkla açıldı ve parmaklarımı dudaklarımın arasına soktum. İnlemelerimi bastırarak hizmetçilerin beni duymadığından emin oluyordum. Gözlerimi kapatarak yavaşça üç parmağımı nemli mağarama soktum ve Luhan’ın sert, titreyen üyesi olarak hayal ederek emmeye başladım. Hızla emiyordum, ona yapmak istediğim şeyin bir provasıydı sadece. Onun üyesi olarak hayal ettiğim parmaklarımın işlemine devam ederken boğazımı işgal ediyordum ve diğer penisimdeki elimi de onun eli olarak düşünüyordum. Karnımın kasıldığını hissettim ve kalçalarımı daha hızlı kaldırmaya başladım.

 

Kilidin klik sesini duyamayacak kadar şehvet denizinde kaybolmuştum. Kapının gıcırdayarak açılmasını bile duymadım. Sonunda izlendiğimi fark ettiğimde artık çok geçti, yüksek sesle içe çekilen nefes beni fantezilerimden ayırmıştı. Gözlerimi hızla açtığımda tüm hareketlerim durdu, elim yavaşlayarak durmaya zorlandı ve parmaklarımı ağzımdan çekerken salyalarım çeneme doğru akmaya başladı. Hızla oturarak kırmızı yanaklarımla utanmazca gülümsedim.

 

“Sehun-ah?”

 

Kulaklarıma yayınlan kızıllığın utancımdan dolayı oluştuğunu düşünüyordu muhtemelen.

 

“Hyung,” bilerek gözlerine bakmayarak yavaşça söyledim.

 

Ancak ben utanmanın tamamen zıttı hissediyordum.

 

“S-Sehun… ben…uhm…şey…” Gözleri, yüzüm, duvarlar ve bacaklarımın arasındaki kaygan penisim arasında mekik dokuyordu. “Benim valizimi boşaltmam lazım evet.” Boğazını temizlediğinde sırıtmamaya çalışarak dudaklarımı ısırdım. “Bunu yapacağım….”

 

Planlarınız sonunda başarıya ulaşma yoluna girdiğinde küçük düşmüş hissetmezdiniz.

 

“Biraz sonra görüşürüz hyung?” dudaklarımı zorla büzüştürdüğümde gözleri kocaman olarak bakışlarını titreyen ayaklarına indirdi.

 

“T-Tabi,” güvenle çıkışı olan kapıya bakıyordu. “Bitirmene izin vereceğim.”

 

Başka kelime etmeden odadan kaçtı. O gidene kadar gözlerimi kaybolan bedeninden hiç ayırmadım. Kapıları şaşırdığında tüm kasları gerilmişti ve kendi kendine söyleniyordu. Kapıların arkasında tamamen kaybolduğunda, sırtımın üzerine yeniden uzanarak bacaklarımı ayırdım ve parmaklarımı ağzıma yeniden soktum. Parmaklarımı emerken beynimde biraz önceki olayların tekrarı yaşanıyordu

 

Tanrım. Daha yakışıklı olmuştu, yoksa bana mı öyle geliyordu? Saçları yeniden koyu rengine dönmüştü, parmaklarımı arasında dolaştırmak istediğim renge. Dışarıda çok olduğunun ve futbol oynadığının göstergesi olan birazcık esmerleşmesinden bahsetmeye bile gerek yoktu. O karnı geliştiriyordu. Yeni bir şehvet dalgası bedenimi yalayarak geçti ve parmaklarımı çıkararak kendimi serbest bıraktım tamamen.

 

‘’Oh, siktir.’’ üyemi hızla ve sertçe çekerken parmaklarım arasında sızlandım. Parmaklarımı ağzımdan çıkartırken çeneme doğru salyalarım akıyordu, dilimi çıkararak yaladım onları. Elimi aşağı götürerek ıslak parmaklarımı deliğime götürdüm ve tırnaklarımla kasılan tenimi çizerek alay ettim. Küfredip inleyerek parmaklarımın başını içime bastırdım, kendimi tamamen kaybettim. Luhan’ın siktiğimin gözlerinin utanmazca kapının oradan bana takıldığı aklıma gelince orgazmın beni sarmaya başladığını hissettim. Parmaklarımı içimde daha derine ittim ve çok geçmeden kasıklarım seğrilmeye başladı.

 

‘’Boşalacağım!’’ beni duyanın sadece gündelik hizmetçilerin olmayacağını bilerek tüm eve duyurdum.

 

Tüm kaslarım gerildi, orgazmım aniden ve hızla tüm bedenimi sararken sırtım koltuktan uzaklaştı. Saf zevk beni doldurup ayakuçlarıma kadar yayılırken yumruğuma patladım ve kalçalarımla elimi inci taneleri ile kirlettim. Zirveden inerken yüksek sesle inledim ve kalçalarımı yukarıya kaldırdım, Luhan’ın gözleri aklımdan hiç çıkmıyordu. Tüm kaslarımın yeniden rahatlaması bir süre sürmüştü ve oksijenimi yeniden sağlamaya çalışırken, hızla soluyarak bacaklarım yeniden koltuğa düştü.

Birkaç dakika sonra, oturmak için enerjimi yeniden topladım, gözlerim elimdeki ve kalçalarımdaki kirliliğe düştü. Elini uzatarak kahve masasının üzerinden bir peçete aldım ve beyaz sıvı kalıntılarını temizledim. Tamamen temizlendiğimde peçeteyi yana atarak hizmetçilerin daha sonra temizlemesi için bıraktım. Bacaklarımı koltuktan sarkıtarak, iç çamaşırımı buldum ve ince bacaklarımdan siyah kumaşı geçirerek kalçama geçirmek için ayağa kalktım.

“Mei?!” bağırdım, hizmetçimizin batı kanadındaki kapıdan gelmesini beklerken ayağımı yere vuruyordum.

“E-efendim?” yüzü kızarmış ve parmakları titreyerek sordu.

“Luhan nerede?” tişörtümü belimden indirirken sordum.

“M-Mutfak.” Gözleri kahve masasındaki kirli peçetelere takılmıştı. Başını takip ettim ve dağınıklığı gördüğümde iç çektim.

“Lütfen burayı temizle ve sonra sen ve Wei günün geri kalanında izinlisiniz.”

“Ama daha-“

“Günün geri kalanında izinlisiniz.”

Sessizce başını salladı ve ona mümkün olabildiğince sevimli bir şekilde gülümsedim. Peçetelere uzandığında onun yanından geçtim, batı kanadındaki kapılara ulaştığımda kız geride kalmıştı.

Takdim harikaydı, ve kızaran yanaklarıyla gözlerinin karanlığını düşündüğümde Luhan’ı uygunsuz bir halde yakaladığımı biliyordum. Onu iki yıldır nadiren gördüğümden ağır bir izlenim bıraktığımdan emindim. Mutfağa giderken kendi kendime kıkırdadım. Ama geniş mutfakta kardeşimin beni beklemesinde çok heyecanlı bir şey yoktu –mutfak boştu, tek ses aspiratörden geliyordu. Dudaklarımı büzerek kollarımı birbirine doladım ve etrafa bakınarak ileriye atıldım. Gözlerim solumdaki kapıya odaklandı ve suyun aktığını duydum.

“Hyung?” kapıyı seslice yumrukladım ve masum sesimle seslendim. “Banyoyu mu kullanıyorsun?”

“Siktiğimin laneti!”

Şangırtı ve onun ardından gelen küfür sesleri oldu ama sonra her şey sessizleşmişti. Bir kaşımı kaldırarak kapıya yeniden vurdum ve bedenimi yasladım.

“İyi misin?” sevimli bir şekilde davranmaya devam ediyordum ve yeniden küfrettiğine yemin ederdim.

“Uh, evet iyiyim.” Sesi titrek geliyordu ve kıkırdamamı bastırdım. “…Bir şeye mi ihtiyacın var?”

“Yemek yemek istersin diye düşünüyordum?” yalan söyledim, tek niyetim onu bulmaktı ve böylece onunla yeniden alay edebilecektim.

Devamında yine bir sessizlik oldu ve ben dudaklarımı büzerek tüm ağırlığımı kapıya verdim, bir şey, herhangi bir şey duymaya çalışıyordum.

“Pekala,” sonunda konuşmaya başladığında kollarımı kavuşturdum. “Önce duş almak istiyorum ama sonra yiyebiliriz, tamam mı?”

“Tamamdır hyung! İşin bittiğinde beni monitörden çağır, hm?” topuklarım üzerinde dönerek ona görünmez öpücük yolladım.

“Tabiki Sehun-ah.”

Cevap vermesini beklemedim, aklımda düşünceler fırıl fırıl dönerken hızlıca odama çıktım. Bu bana üzerimi değiştirmem ve ona ne söyleyeceğimi toparlamam için yeterince zaman veriyordu. Tabiki de, buna büyük bir şevkle başlamıştım ama onu heyecanlandırıp germek için elimde tüm bir hafta ve boş bir ev vardı. Merdivenleri ikişerli zıplayarak çıkarken kıkırdadım. Merdivenlerin sonuna ulaştığımda Mei ve Wei’in birbirlerine fısıldadıklarını fark ettim, beni görünce durdular.

“Günün geri kalanında izinli olduğunuzu söyledim.” Hırlayarak hatırlattım.

“Bizde tam gidiyorduk.” Aynı anda söyleyerek eğildiler ama boğazımı temizledim.

“Oh ve bir şey daha var.”

“Evet?”

“Siz ve diğer tüm görevliler bir haftalık izinliler. Gelecek Pazartesi’ye kadar evde tek bir ruh görmek istemiyorum, anlaşıldı mı?”

“A-ama aileniz-“

“Kimse bunu öğrenmeyecek sadece siz ve ben. Ödemeniz devam edecek, sadece bir hafta izinlisiniz, tamam mı? Eğer birisi gelirse anında kovulurlar.”

Yutkundular ama başlarıyla onayladılar, önümde eğilerek hemen aşağıya koşturdular. Onların tamamen kaybolmasını beklemeden etrafımda dönerek odama gitmeye devam ettim. Kapıyı açarken kendi kendime sırıtıyordum. ‘Her şey beraber olacak.’ Bu harikaydı! Luhan ve benim dışımda herkes gidecekti ve tüm bir hafta tek yapmam gereken kendi üzerime düşeni oynamaktı.

Kibirle oturarak aynadaki yansımamı kontrol ettim ve saçlarımı gözlerimin önünden çektim, bu benim önceki oturumumdu. Dikkatle saçlarımı düzelttim, gözlerime eyeliner çektim ve işim bittiğinde dudaklarımı ısırdım. Önceki hırpalamamdan dolayı çatlamış ve kırmızıydılar o yüzden dudak kremimi sürdüm, dudaklarımı birbirine bastırıp şapırdattığımda öpülesi bir pembelikte parlıyordu. Dudaklarımı büzüp gülümseyerek yüz ifadeleri yapıyordum kendimce ve en iyi oyunuma çalışıyordum. Ancak onun bitirmesine az kaldığını biliyordum o yüzden hızla ayağa kalktım ve dolabıma yöneldim.

Kapılar açıldığında içeriye girdim ve arkamdan kapıyı örtmeyi umursamadım bile. Odanın etrafında dönerken bakışlarım dar, kısa, yırtık ve transparan kıyafetlere takıldı. Ağabeyime nazik davranmaya karar vererek mütevazı siyah beyaz bir beysbol tişörtüne uzandım. Bedenimde gevşekçe asılı duran tişörtümü çıkararak odanın bir köşesine attım ve elimdeki tişörtü geçirdim başımdan. Dirseklerime geliyordu ve tenimi sıkıca sarıyordu ve pembe göğüs uçlarımı hafifçe açığa çıkarıyordu. Aynanın önünde dönerek sırtıma baktım ve tişörtün nasıl yukarı kalktığını fark ettim. Kusursuz bedenim mükemmel kavisini ve sırtımın aşağısındaki siyah dövmeyi gözler önüne seriyordu. Tişörtümü ayarladıktan sonra önümdeki şifonyere döndüm ve açarak pantolon baktım.

“Sehun?”

Neredeyse şokla düşecektim ama halıyı öpmeden önce şifonyere tutundum. Gözlerimi kocaman açarak arkamı döndüğümde Luhan’ın görüntüsüyle karşılaştım, saçları ıslak ve gözleri kocamandı. Birkaç saniye gözlerimiz birbirine takılı kaldı ve göz kontağımızı bozan o oldu, boğazını temizleyerek odaya bakınmaya başladı.

“Üzerini değiştirdiğini fark etmedim, üzgünüm.” Arkasını döndüğünde dudaklarımı ısırdım.

“B-Bekle!” biraz sesli söylediğimde kendime bu kadar umutsuz olduğum için küfrettim.

Duraklayarak bir kaşını kaldırdığında bakışının altında titredim.

“Evet?” diye sordu.

“Ben sadece…” beynim durmuştu, garip bir şekilde şifonyere yaslandım. “…ne yiyeceğine karar verdin mi?”

‘Ben bir dâhiyim.’

“Oh,” arkasını tamamen döndü ve onu yakaladığımı biliyordum. “Hayır düşünmedim. Sen yedin mi? Özel olarak istediğin bir şey var mı?”

Bir anlığına normal rutinimize geri döndüğümü fark ettim. Onunla çok rahattım ve onunla konuşup her zaman sevdiğim hyungumla zaman geçirmeyi ne kadar özlediğimi hiç fark etmemiştim. Ancak kasları ağırlığıyla büküldüğünde, ıslak saçlarının çevrelediği gözleri parladı. Aniden önünde yarı çıplak dikildiğimi fark ettim. Sırıtışımı bastırdım ve bunun yerine arkamı dönerek çekmeceyi karıştırarak kasıklarımın yarısına anca gelen bir siyah şort aldım. Tatlı hava yerini gergin havaya bırakıyordu.

“Henüz yemedim.” Yarı-yalan sayılırdı, Jongin’le saat gece 3’te telefonda konuşurken yediğim bir kase gevreğin sayıldığından emin değildim.

Çekmeceden şortu alarak kapattım ve şortu önüme tuttum. Omuzlarımın üzerinden bakarak ona gülümsedim.

“Bize biraz yapabilir-“

Eğilerek şortuma bir bacağımı soktum ve soğuk havanın bedenime çarpmasıyla tişörtümün yukarıya kalktığını anladım. Nefesini tutma sesi geldi ve ben cümlesinin neden havada kaldığını biliyordum. Ona dikkat etmeyerek siyah kumaşı uzun bacaklarımdan yukarıya çektiğimde şort normalden biraz yukarıya çıkmıştı ve kalçalarımı tam sarıyordu. Aynadan kontrol ettiğimde bunu doğruladım ve her şeyin pürüzsüz olduğundan emin oldum.

“Ne diyordun?” masumca sordum ve arkamı dönerek ne yaptığımı bilmiyormuş gibi davrandım. “Oh özür dilerim. Giyinmeliydim ve biliyorsun biz alışkındık buna önceden o yüzden bende…

Bana ağzı açık bakıyordu ve bir kaşımı kaldırdım. Transtan çıkmış gibi başını iki yana salladı ve boğazını temizleyerek gözlerini benim dışımda her yere odaklamıştı.

“Hayır, sorun değil. Ben şey diyordum…” düşünürcesini dudaklarını ısırdı. “Oh evet! Bizim için bir şeyler yapabilirim. Yani yemek için bir şeyler demek istiyorum!”

Elimi ağzıma götürerek kıkırdadım ve boğazımı temizledim.

“Bu güzel olur.” Ağzımdan küçük bir kıkırdama kaçtı ve gözleri beni bulduğundan saç diplerine kadar kızarmıştı.

Dudaklarımı ısırarak kollarımı yanıma bıraktım ve garipçe ayağımı baldırıma kaldırıp indirmeye başladım. Sessizlik evi sardığında o zaman kalp atışlarımın ne kadar sesli olduğunu fark ettim. Ağırlığımı sağ ayağıma vererek parmaklarımla oynamaya başladım, kalbimin göğüs kafesimi parçalamak isteyen sesini duymasından korkuyordum. Bakışlarımı ona çevirdim ve düşüncelerinde kaybolduğunu fark ettim, hala kapıya yaslanıyordu. Kendi kendime gülümseyerek birkaç dakika onu izledim, gözlerini kaldırdığında kızarma sırası bendeydi.

“Biliyorsun hyung.” Sessizliği bozarak sessizce söyledim. İleriye bir adım attığımda onun benden kaçmadığını görünce memnun oldum. “Seni gerçekten özledim.”

Aramızdaki mesafeyi kapatarak onun önünde durdum. Bu mesafeden daha uzun olduğumu ve ona şimdi yukarıdan baktığımı fark ettim. Ama yine de hala aynı hissettiriyordu; ondan ne kadar büyük olursam olayım o her zaman beni daha küçük hissettiriyordu.

“Bende seni özledim Sehun-ah.” Gözleri parlıyordu. Onda her zaman hoşlandığım bir şeydi- o kocaman parlak gözler onun hakkında her şeyi açığa çıkarıyordu.

Kollarımı açarak sevimli bir şekilde gülümsedim ve ipucunu anlamasını umdum. Kollarımın arasına gelerek beni kucağına sardı ve kendine çektiğinde beline elimi koymak için biraz eğilmek zorunda kaldım. Ama başımı omzuna yasladığımda dünyadaki en rahat yer olduğunu fark ettim ve burada sonsuza kadar kalabilirdim. Başımı yeniden kaldırdığımda çenemi boynuna yaslayarak dudaklarımın tenine değmesine izin verdim. Kasları gerildi ve ona bugünlük ara vermeyi düşünerek kıkırdadım.

Yarın onu benim yapmaya devam edebilirdim.

Ama şimdilik bekleyebilirdi.

“Eve hoş geldin hyung.”


End file.
